Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-17969412-20161019041210
Message to all stationed units in Sviatoslav Territory "Comrades! Workers! Heroes of the People's Republic!" "Rejoice, comrades of the Peoples Republic! Today, a great impediment to the Union's achievements will be challenged with the force of the Worker's Revolution. This impediment is not the United Aerospace Command, nor the AIF. Nor is it the United States, or the AFOH. Today, the revolution has found our fascist east as the enemy." "The fascists of the east has crushed any hope of the revolution; its vast armies suppressing any revolution in its country. This has become apparent in Sweden, where the revolutionaries have been cut down, and brutalized by the forces of the Fascist Reich. This has become apparent in the Balkans, where the Germans hold a tight grip to the southern Slavs who want a revolution, a clean break from fascism. This has become apparent all throughout Europe." "The days of fascism has come to an end - it's armies insignificant, it's navies contestable and weakened, it's air forces no match for any threat. The Hitlerites of the west have become all but a burden to our security, our defense. With the threat of the UAC, as well as the threat from the other Coalition countries, our western lands are left insecure if the imperialists dare knock down the weakened structure that is the Reich." "Hitler has once said that the Soviet Union was a paper tiger - that a kick to the door will crash the entire structure down. Now, however, the reverse is apparent. Germany is weakened. Germany is insignificant. Germany is an impediment to progress. Most importantly, Germany is fascist, a direct counter to the influence of the revolution." "This era ends today, comrades." "Attero Dominatus, heroes of the Sviatoslav, Scarlet, and Korhal Republic! Today, the Union will crush the tyrant, on a scale never seen before!" "Attero Dominatus, workers and peasants of the world! For today, we unite against fascism, and smash them into a stew that their believers will choke in!" ---- Swedish/Norwegian Border No radar contact. All communications were cut off immediately. Something was wrong. Literally seconds after the message was finished, the largest bombardment barrage conducted in Korhallian history opened up, with literal thousands of tactical plasma-canister warheads pounding and bombarding any German fortification that they can find. A song of a thousand deaths rung, as entire fortifications came close to complete annihilation, with some of them nothing but smoldering wrecks. Unknown to the Germans, Korhal used some of their Nadir-Class Electronic Warfare Vessels to jam and throw german forces in havoc. A message was sent to all Union members taking part in the attack: *The goal is the complete rout of all German forces in Scandinavia. Great care is taken not to injure or hurt any civilians in our path. All orbital bombardments will be held off unless it is an urgent emergency - for example if any imperialist faction starts to help the plight of the Germans. *All prisoners taken will be sent to Finland for further orientation. Several entire Korhallian fronts, a total of 50 Strelkovaya Diviziyas, 10 Otdel Motostrelkovayas, and 5 Bronekavaleriyskiy Diviziyas pushed forward, into Sweden. They attached little-armored support with them - with the justification being that they will be crossing a more mountainous region of Sweden. 5 full Calvary Divisions spearheaded the assaults, in the case that they do end up entering a plain capable of meeting armor. Screening for them was 1 entire airborne division of S-72s, all equipped with Plasma-canisters for bombs. They were also armed with a multitude of lasers, ready to chase and destroy any German aircraft who approached close to their radars. ---- Polish-Sviatoslav Border Coordinated nearly flawlessly and with only minor errors, the multitudes of irregular divisions mobilized, and started a broad offensive that planned a wide-sweeping arc across the entirety of the Eastern lands of the Reich. Attached to them were multitudes of Shtrafbats, with the ultimate goal of brute-forcing their way into the heart of Germany. Multiple armored divisions spearheaded the attacks, with some irregulars even on top of the tanks, ready to disembark when they are called into action. In the skies, multitudes of S-90s and S-51MS's patrolled the skies, waiting for German pilots to show up. While they weren't in a swarm position, multiple squads of 9 aircraft quickly zoomed past the skies. The S-90, being a relatively new plane, confuses many of the German anti-aircraft units as the supposed "unknown aircraft" roared high above them. One particular ace employed for the operation - Rozhkov Dmitriy, led the most elite division - the 3rd Guards Airborne. He silently pressed several buttons on the HUD of his aircraft, and immediately, the rest of his airborne division opened their omnidirectional missile bays, aiming towards the more troublesome anti-aircraft defenses. With a silent gesture, the division's missile bays fired nigh-instantaneously, their plasma-tipped warheads flying down like a blue-green swarm down towards German fortifications. With that part of their job done, their current objective was changed to a search-and-destroy mission to catch and destroy any German aircraft unfortunate enough to take off. ---- OOC: Attero, Dominatus Berlin is burning! Denique, Interimo The Reich has fallen!